Keepers
by NightcoreSlege
Summary: On his 16th birthday Harry finds out something unexpected. Follow him going back in time and back again...Follow him get kidnapped. Oh and let's not forget about him dying on multiple occasions.I'm rubbish at summary's...If you want a better insight...You have to make it yourself...Only way to do that is to read it ;) No clue about genre and rating
1. Back to Privet Drive

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and always will no matter how much we want it. Story is from If I could only be normal by just don't tell my mum, I have permission to post this story.

Key:  
 **Bold** \- Letters

Harry Potter sighed to himself, he was in the car on his way back home (if you could call that hell home) from Kings Cross Station for the summer holidays, for most children this would be time for celebration but in Harry's case, as always, it was different, this was due to one simple fact that Harry was a wizard and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Boy, have you been listening to me?" bellowed his uncle unnecessarily loud.

"Sorry, sir," mumbled Harry, "I had a hard year"

"So I suppose that was why those people threatened us, what lies have you been telling them?"

"I told them nothing they just used the evidence they found in front of their eyes when I went back to our world..." replied Harry angrily.

"How dare you speak to me like that" roared Vernon interrupting Harry, " Now boy, Marge is coming to stay for a week, she is coming on the thirtieth of July. You will be on your best behaviour, is that understood?"

"If she insults my family or friends again she will pay the price, I didn't what to come back this summer but Dumbledore forced me to..."

"Who is this Dumbledore?" Uncle Vernon questioned once again interrupting Harry.

"He is the headmaster of my school, he sent me here in the first place, there is a charm on the house, it's blood ma..."

"What have I told you about saying that word in my presence?"

Vernon interrupted Harry, "Now be quiet, you will be civil to your aunt..."

"She isn't my aunt she is not related to me what so ever" now it's Harry interrupting, what is wrong with the world.

"Do not speak to me like that boy... you will be civil to your Aunt Marge is that understood"

"So long as she is civil with me"

Four long weeks of the holiday had passed, they were far from enjoyable for Harry but he had been able to do all of his homework, which was a plus because the Dursleys had let him keep his school stuff, but as Marge was coming tomorrow he would have to be careful with his things.  
Harry looked around his room, yes if a muggle was unaware of the wizarding world walked in here they would either think he was crazy and send him the asylum or will start asking him to perform miracles for them. Suddenly there was a tapping on the window; Hedwig was out there she had the replies from all of his friends, so he let her in.

"Hello Hedwig" he stated as she flew in.

After she flew around the room she landed on his shoulder and started to nibble on his ear. He looked at the letters his best friend/familiar brought in, and the first one he recognised from the untidy scrawl of his best friend Ron.

 **Hey mate,**  
 **How are you? Dumbledore says that you have to stay at your aunts and uncles for a least another week. Hermione is staying at you know where with her parents, did you know she has an older sister?**  
 **Ron**

Harry smiled to himself; some things like Ron never change. All the rest of his letters were along the same lines. Once he had finished reading his mail Harry got dressed and made his way downstairs for breakfast.

"Boy, what are you going to do with that reached bird when Marge comes to stay?"

"She will have to stay here or else I won't be able to send letters to them and they will have to come over to see what is wrong"

With that Vernon paled and said no more because he didn't want to risk the chance for one of them to come in his perfect house. After they had breakfast the doorbell rang, so Dudley waddled down to the front hall and opened it, it was Dudley's gang.

"Hey guys, come in" came Dudley voice from the hall.

"Thanks, Big D"

"So Dud what are we doing today?"

The voices dropped to a murmur and footsteps crashed up the stairs.  
Harry relaxed for a second trying to remember something, then it came full force at him

"Oh Merlin" he muttered," I've left my bedroom door open"

"You've what!" squawked the giraffe as Harry ran out of the room as though all of Voldemort's Death Eaters were after him.

"Hey Dud, whose room is this?"

"My cousins..."

"Is that an owl"

"The window is open it must have flown in and roosted here"

"Stupid dumb bird"

Harry came round the door frame to see the entire gang approaching Hedwig; she caught sight of him and flew across the room to land on his outstretched arm. At her movement, the gang turned around.

"Oh look who it is..." Piers got no further.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Why shouldn't we come in here...you are just an orphan who sponges off Duds family..."

"What is all of this stuff? Asked another of the boys," why do you need a broomstick? Do you go to cleaning college?"

"And these books, what's this one? Monster Book of Monsters" the boy started to take the belt off it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Harry calmly.

"Why..." the boy got no further as the book suddenly came to life in the boy's hands.

"That's why...drop it"

"Stop doing this Harry... I'll tell mum and dad..."

"Dudley, I can not help it if my care of magical creatures teacher decides to choose an enchanted book, can I? Get in the corner all of you"

As the book came towards them Harry jumped and landed on top of the book, reached down and retied the belt. Then he walked over and locked the door.

"Sorry boys but you can't leave until this accident is sorted out,"

Harry said as he made his way over to the desk, pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a short letter to Arthur Weasley.

 **Mr Weasley,**  
 **My cousin's friends walked into my room and they found my Monster Book of Monster and broom. They will need to be obliviated.**  
 **From Harry**

Once he had sent it with Hedwig, Harry turned to face the group in his room. Piers seemed to of gained some of his confidence after what had happened.

"What was that?"

"One of my school books"

"What kind of freak school do you go to?"

"I can't tell you, the ministry would have a fit if I revealed something like that to you ... Dudley, why did you let them in here? You knew that I was allowed to keep my stuff this summer"

"What are you going to do when Aunt Marge gets here?"

"Remember to close my door," Harry said in a dry tone.

After a few minutes, there was a bang behind Harry who turned around to face Mr Weasley.

"What possessed Ginny in my second year?"

"You-Know-Whos diary, what form is your Patronus?"

"A Stag, Who did Voldemort possess in my first year?"

"Quirinus Quirrell, from whose perspective did you see that dream that you had at Christmas?"

"Nagini, What did I kill the basilisk with?"

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor, so these the boys?"

"Yes, they had taken the belt off my Care of Magical Creatures Book"

Mr Weasley winced in memory and a little sympathy. Then drew his wand and muttered 'obliviate' then after a brief goodbye, left.

"Go and play Dudley," Harry said and close the door to finish reading his book.

Aunt Marge was due to come in five minutes, Harry winced at the memory of the last time they had met. The woman ended up bobbing around the dining room ceiling.  
Speak of the devil, and the devil shall come banging the door open like they owned the place.

"Hello Petunia darling, so good to see you, oh hello Dudley dear... you, why are you still here?" said Marge, her voice hardening as she asked the question.

"If you must know, my headmaster, forced me to come back, I didn't want to come" Harry sarcastically said with a sneer working its way onto his face at the end.

"Don't speak to me in that sarcastic manner; as if the headmaster would care about you apart from the amount of canning he administers to you... take my bag upstairs and feed Ripper... NOW!"

Harry barely bit back a remark but then remembered the potion he had brewed a few nights ago. It was his potions homework he could use Ripper as a test subject to see if it works, it was an animal calming... well its meant to be one.

That night at dinner the air was tense. The Dursleys seemed to be nervous in case Marge started a bashing session on Harry, unfortunately, luck wasn't on their side.

"Vernon I know that it's not your fault he turned out like this I mean it's in his blood.. he will follow it and be unemployed just like his father."

"My father was employed"

"What was that, brat? "

"My father was employed he worked in the anti-terrorist department of the MI5"

"Stop deluding yourself boy. Your father was an unemployed joy rider and I will be willing to bet money that you will turn out just like him"

"You know nothing about my family and you know nothing about my life. Don't carry on because I still haven't fully gotten over the death of one of my best friends... not that you care" Harry stood up angrily and stormed out of the room.

Later that night Harry was lying in his bed thinking about what happened last year. Hedwig flew into the room and sat at the end of the bed, knowing that something important was going to happen to her master.  
Harry sat up and looked at the alarm clock: it was two minutes to midnight. It was going to be his 16th birthday. One minute. He was starting to feel odd pains all over his body... like needles. Just as it turned midnight Harry felt the sharp pains increase... the pain was excruciating. Just when he thought it was over, his vision was filled with darkness.

Hey guys, sorry about the other story I'm gonna try do better now, please just... work with me okay?

-Winter (LionessAblaze(Wattpad))


	2. Inheritance and Time Travel

Key:  
 _'Italics'_ = thoughts

Harry slowly opened his eyes, but then closed them too quickly to see where he is. He guessed that he was in the hospital wing.

 _'How is it '_ he thought _' that I always end up in the hospital wing'  
_  
"You're not in the hospital wing" Harry reopened his eyes to look at the unfamiliar person.

"Then where am I and who are you?"

"Who I am is simple, but where we are is not, I am Death and we are Nowhere," The now identified figure said in a sheepish tone.

"If you are Death are you here to tell me that I'm dead? How is this Nowhere?"

"Nowhere is a place between life and death, it is the only place I can meet you ... I am not here to tell you that you are dead ... I'm here to tell you the opposite actually"

"The opposite?!" Harry exclaimed wide-eyed.

"Yes, I will explain why ... Your mother and father were both adopted. They were both banished from their homes because of their mixed blood. Your father was a Vampiric Elf ... and your mother was an Angelic Demon. These blood types together has led to an unfortunate circumstance... Mr Potter, I'm sorry to say that you will never meet your Death, for he has never existed"

"So basically... You're saying that I will live forever"

"Unfortunately... Yes"

"So I will never be able to see my parents or Sirius again ... I won't be able to follow my friends when they ... pass"

"I'm sorry, but you won't be able to ... but you will be able to retrieve your godfather from the veil as it is a type of prison that everyone can enter but can only be left by an angel"

"I can see Sirius again" Harry whispered to himself not knowing Death heard. Death would have had a small sad smile on his face ... Would of because he can't smile ... No muscles and all.

"Mr Potter..."

"Call me Harry"

"Alright ... Harry ... Your powers are very unstable, no one from your time will know how to help you, so in the interest of the existence of the Earth, you will be sent back to the time of the founders so they can help you control them. You will have to attend Hogwarts of that time as well. Your owl, trunk and wand will be there when you arrive."

"What if I need to talk to you... Do I have to come here?"

"Yes you will have to come to Nowhere ... it is the only place we can talk and meet. To get here push your conscious into the pulsing grey light in your mind ... Any more questions?"

"Urrm.. yeah three actually, will I age?"

"No your physical structure may change but you won't get any older ... you may age mentally but not physically"

"Alright ... What do I look like at the moment? I don't want to go to Hogwarts looking like something the cat dragged in"

Death conjured a mirror to show him. Harry almost fell over when he caught sight of his appearance. He had beautiful large white wings that shone in the non-existent light. His ears were pointed to show his Elf blood. Also, he had gotten taller, he was no longer 5' but a comfortable 6'2".

"You will also heal very quickly and I have withdrawn some money from your Gringotts accounts... How much did I take out ... Oh yes, about 500 gallons. It's all in this bag along with a note that you will need to give to the founders. So what's your last question?"

"Huh... Oh ... How did you know that I thought that I was in the hospital wing?"

"There's a new type of thinking now! Really I thought thinking was in your head not out loud" Harry glared at Death for the comment.

 _'It's not my fault'_ Harry thought angrily _'Stupid pile of bones'  
_  
"Well, you better be off now " Death cheerfully said ignoring Harry's anger.

With that, Harry felt as though he was being stretched. The feeling left as quick as it came. He felt soft grass beneath his hands so he assumed he was in a field or on one of Hogwarts hills. He then heard arguing voices from nearby.

"The school is never going to finish at this rate. It's the first day of August and we're nowhere near finished. We told the people that the school will be open on the first day of September"

"I think we should ask the ministry for more"

"Do you think they wou ... oh Good Lord ... what is that?"

Harry looked around to see if they might of mean talking to someone else. He saw nothing but normal trees. He then looked back to the four people.

"Me?" At their nod, he continued, "I'm quarter angel, quarter demon, quarter elf and vampire"

"What an unusual combination," a tall thin woman muttered, Harry thought that it was Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Death gave me a note to give to you four"

The Hogwarts four gathered to read the note. After they had read it they introduced themselves to Harry.

"Before we go back to Hogwarts you'll need to learn how to look human, now there is a chance that you will be able to do it the easy way ... just try and imagine yourself without the added accessories"

Harry nodded and concentred on getting rid of his wings and claws and flatten his ears. Harry felt weird, it felt like loads of little feathers dancing across his skin. When he was sure that they were gone he reopened his eyes.

"Can't you get rid of the tail?"

"Tail?" He didn't know that he had a tail ... he didn't even feel it.

"Yes ... this one" Salazar said picking up a long white tail which had black strips running up it.

Harry concentrated again on getting rid of the newly found tail. When he had gotten rid of it. When he succeeded they walked to the top of the hill and looked down at the school below. It didn't look like the castle he knew, it was quite small, only two floors were built.

"Is this all?" he asked

Godric was the one who replied "The ministry would only give us a galleon to build the castle, this was all we could manage"

"We couldn't even have any dungeons," said a pouting snake.

Harry knelt down and started digging in his trunk that he picked up from the bottom of the hill.  
"What are you doing?"

"Just a moment please, let me just find .. ahh here it is" he pulled out a photograph of the Hogwarts from his time, " How much would a castle like this cost to build?"

"Ohh!" Rowena said, in awe at the beauty of the building "at least twenty Galleons"

"Twenty!?" _'That's noth..'  
_  
"Building prices are very high at the moment" _'Oh yeah in the past prices were different'  
_  
"How about we make a deal, seeing as I need your help ... I could help you by giving you a hundred Galleons so that you can properly build the castle and pay for the staff"  
"And pray to tell how a boy like you would have one hundred Galleons?"

"In my time a hundred Galleons is quite easy to get" Before Harry handed them the bag he took a handful out for himself and put it in a normal money bag, then gave the bag from death to Helga. Once they had put the bag away they continued on towards the school.

Hey Guys, if there are any mistakes please tell me and I will correct them as quick as possible, thanks.

\- Winter (LionessAblaze(Wattpad))


	3. First Day

'Italics' - Thoughts  
*Star Things* - Parseltongue  
Bold - Author Note

A month had flown by and Hogwarts had changed into the castle that Harry knew and loved. During the time of the building, the founders taught Harry everything that the new students should already know so that he wouldn't be behind. He had been given his own room, but it is more like a giant apartment, even with this he insisted that he would sleep in one of the common rooms for the year.

It was the first of September and the new students had just arrived and were all sorted into their respected houses. Harry was placed in Gryffindor after a long argument of which house he should go in.  
As he sat down at the Gryffindor table; the girl next to him looked at him in interest, then decided something was right so she spoke,

"Hello, my name is Hanna Hamut, and who may you be?  
"My name is Harry Potter"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, this is Rodrick Weasley"

"Pleased to meet you," A boy in front of them said. Harry thought that he looked like a mix of Malfoy and Ron.

"I wonder where they got the money to build this castle, I overheard a ministry worker say that they had only been given a galleon to build the school, but this must of cost at least one hundred galleons"

"Really Hanna, one hundred Galleons, that amount of money doesn't exist," Rodrick said, helping himself to his third serving of sponge cake.

Harry decided to give them some...confidential information "they were given the extra money to finish the castle by a single donor.

"Harry you'll turn into an old gossip if you spread rumours like that" Harry rolled his eyes at Hanna's admonishment.

"It is true I have been here throughout the construction, from when they destroyed what they had built with the galleon given to them by the ministry..."

"They destroyed a galleon worth of building how much money did this mysterious benefactor give them?" Roderick and Hanna asked at the same time, eyes wide.

"...to when they build the school with the 400 galleons plus that their favourite benefactor gave them"

"You're lying," Hanna thought for a moment then re-confirmed her statement "Yes, your lying... you're a student so why would they let you know how much they had been given. Where are you from anyway...your accent, I don't recognise it"

Harry didn't know how to answer this because had never thought (or been told) that his accent was different.

"...um... I'm from a gipsy family"

"Gipsy?" asked Roderick who was going back to his food, "What's a gipsy"

"They are wandering folk...muggles mostly," said Hanna, "I suppose your family had to move on?"

Harry nodded looking sad...yes, he was sad about his parent's death (even though he has almost no memories of them) **AN: Don't take it the wrong way also Hanna meant it as in they moved to a different place alive but he was sad about how he will never meet them.  
**  
"Are you betrothed?" Hanna suddenly asked.

Any negative emotions were quickly replaced with shock and surprise. Shock at the quick change of discussion and surprise at the fact that people in this time period were (are) betrothed.

"Betrothed?!"

"I take it that gipsies don't get betrothed, I am betrothed to Roderick."

Harry mutely nodded at the first half of the sentence before he finally found his voice again.

"You two will make a good couple"

"Thank you"

"So, what have you been doing here while the castle was being built?"

"I was helping of course, almost died quite a few times falling from the roof of this hall, there was also that time I came face to face with Slytherins basilisk..." he trailed off realising he had said too much.

"He has a basilisk?" Roderick squeaked out

"Yes, but don't worry he is in a place where he can't escape without his help"

After they had gotten over their shock of a basilisk in the castle, they both talked about nonsense to Harry till it was close to the end of the meal.

"What can you tell us about the founders?"

"Well, if you are hurt or in need of help with plants or animals then go to Helga Hufflepuff, but if you need a full range of study help then its Rowena Ravenclaw. Godric is a good sport but will always follow the rules also is you need help with offence magic then go to him. Salazar is witty most of the time but is also  
grumpy if he hasn't had his tea **AN: I read somewhere that Coffee didn't come to Europe until the 17th century, don't know if it's true** , but he will also help with a prank any day."  
"Thank you"

Just then a bell sounded throughout the hall indicating that it was the end of the meal.

As they walked to the common room Godric decided to tell them why they had wanted to build the school and what it meant to be a Gryffindor.

When they got to the entrance it wasn't the fat lady or any portrait, but a door. Harry had found out that the fat lady didn't become the entrance till 1954. Another thing that was there was no password but instead, it opened to magic signatures, a lot more secure.

After that Harry only remembered getting his signature linked and walking upstairs before his world went black.  
_

The next morning found Roderick and Hanna walking down to the Great Hall chatting not noticing that the route they were taking was different than the one they took last night. Harry? Well, Harry was talking to Roderick and Hanna while walking...backwards... So he was obviously leading the way.  
As they got to the Great Hall, Godric gave them their timetables for the year. Harry looked at his timetable and saw that it was covered in words that he didn't understand; he closed his eyes and concentrated. As he reopened his eyes he discovered four things. One: he could now understand the writing. Two: the hall was full of students even though when they arrived it was almost empty. Three: he and his friends had finished eating. Four: it was almost the end of the meal.

 _'I really need to start paying attention to what is happening'  
_  
"We are going to be studying dark arts and defence against dark arts...hmm... that is strange"

'Yes, it is but Salazar did say that not many people went down that route'

"What do we have for the first lesson?"

"Double Potions with the Slytherins"

"Some things never change" Harry muttered softly to himself.

"What was that Harry" apparently not soft enough.

"Nothing, come on we better head down to class"

When they had reached the potions classroom they noticed that there was a group of Slytherins already there. Well, it was no surprise because there was a map at the back of the timetable: that important feature was forgotten in the sands of time.

"Oh, look who it is" sneered a boy who resembled Draco, they both had blonde, almost white hair," It's Weasley, his betrothed and a mudblood, they are setting off such a riff-raff in here, letting women study with men and purebloods with mudbloods..."

"Malfoy why don't you go and ooze somewhere else," Harry said praying that this boy was a Malfoy, "like underneath a whomping willow"

"Why don't you go back to those filthy muggles you came out of..."

"Do NOT insult my parents...they loved me more than yours will, they were both magical and they died so that I could live, so leave us be"

As Harry focused again, he saw that Malfoy was pinned against the wall with a binding hex, and was sporting rabbit ears and a blobfish tail where his legs used to be. Harry looked to his friends, one was giving him sad looks (she had only just found out that his parents are dead) and the other was daydreaming.

"That is another reason why I had to leave my home early, Roderick," That snapped him out of his daydream, " I have anger management problems, I don't know how to undo these spells for all I know they might be time spelled"

Harry ran his hand distractedly through his hair then turned to the crowd that had formed.

"You did all of the wandlessly without realising that you were doing it?" squeaked a blonde girl in front of him, he nodded still distracted.

 _'I really need to get this under control, I could kill someone one day because of it... Once again I NEED to start paying more attention'_

"Excuse me, I do believe that you are all here for my potions class, so do not and stand and gape at a magic display and get in the classroom please" the voice of Salazar Slytherin drifted over the heads of the crowd, now this situation could be a lot worse if it was Godric.

*What happened here? * Questioned the first parselmouth in known history

*My anger management is showing through again I'm afraid*

Salazar waved his wand a couple of times, speaking in multiple languages trying to lift the spells placed there. Keyword: Trying

*You must have been very angry when you cast these...they are too strong for me to lift... umm, try and will them of it worked last time*

Harry shrugged think that it was worth a shot. He focused on the boy opposite him and on the magic surrounding him, he slowly unwound most of the spells that clung to the boy before he was disturbed by a thump, he looked up to see Malfoy sprawled out on the floor.

*Umm... Harry, I know that the tail suits him but please get rid of it I don't want his father shutting down the school*

*How can he do that? *

*You'll probably find out soon*

Harry rolled his eyes and undid the last spell.

"Well done..." with that Salazar made his way into the classroom to see what mess awaited him. When they sat down Hanna asked the question that Harry was dreading.

"You're a parselmouth?"

"You're not going to go your evil just because you can speak to snakes on me, now are you?"

"Why would I?"

"Where I come from parseltongue is treated as a sign that you are a dark wizard"

"Oh" was all Hanna aid before she focused on the lesson.

After Potions, Harry had self-defence. He had been practising during the building, he was quite good now but was still liable to get his throat cut open by the opponent every now and then. He thought for a moment about telling Hanna and Roderick about his inability to die but decided against it, Hanna would probably think that he was lying again.

"So, who teaches self-defence?" Roderick asked while they waited for their teacher.

"Godric"

"I've heard that he has won so many duels," Hanna said dreamily "but I am betrothed so I can don't think of these things" Hanna finished sadly.

"To right" muttered Roderick.

"I heard that,"

"You were meant to"

This could have broken out into an argument but luckily Godric let them into the classroom so all was fine.

"Morning everyone, now I'm sure that you know a lot about using one of these" he pulled out the same sword that Harry used to pop a spot in the basilisk's mouth, "well the males amongst you at least, but about making one of these or using it to win a fight?... I didn't think so... well we are going to learn how to forge one of these beauties"  
With this said Godric lead them away to the forge. **AN: The picture at the top is what each station looks like imagine two dozen or so around a circular room**  
Forging a sword was harder than Harry first thought, but as he looked around he realised that he was doing better than most. He looked at it with a critical eye, he had to face it, this was not a masterpiece, there was a large flaw running up the centre of the blade and the balance was off. He sensed Godric behind him and turned so he could hear his opinion and to hear what caused the flaw as he didn't know.

"You are quite good at this Harry but it will take you a couple more tries till you are able to forge a good usable sword. You took the sword out to early, that is what caused the mistake" Harry ran his hand over the sword ashamed of the simple mistake, Harry jumped as Godric spoke again," A concealing spell won't make the sword any better even if it looks better, Harry"

Harry blinked and looked back down at the sword in his hands, it did look better, but there wasn't magic surrounding the sword so there couldn't be a charm around it.

"I don't think that was a spell sir, I only do that, without knowing when I am very angry"

Godric thought for a moment before speaking again, "What did you say that your heritages are"

"Angel, demon, elf and vampire"

"Half-light and half-dark...well, I know nothing of demons or angels but I do know that there are elves that can control the elements... you will have to be trained to use them but we can't help you with that, you will have to learn when you return home. For the moment, I want to see if you can make this sword usable without the hammer or fire."

"I'll try sir." Harry turned back to the anvil he had been working at as Godric went over to Roderick to stop him from killing himself.

Harry focused on the sword then thought of the perfection that this metal could possess. A beautiful but deadly symmetry and a blade that would never blunt. The metal slowly shifted under his fingers it stopped shifting when it matched the image in his head. He then focused on the hilt of the sword and found a small strain of impurity, it was copper. He pulled the impurity out and quickly decided on a design that would work with what he had.

"Harry," came Lord Gryffindors exasperated voice, " you were supposed to be making a practice sword, not a battle sword"

"Sorry my Lord... may I keep this sword?" Harry laughed.

"Of course you may but you will have to make a practise sword as well. By the way, where did you get that copper from?"

"I found it in the metal as an impurity.." Harry said as went over to the main forge to collect a new stick of iron, he picked out a piece that looked promising and walked back to his station, it was only when he reached his anvil that he noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"Have I got something on the back of my robes?"

"Harry, how much sleep did you get last night?" Hanna asked with concern.

"Not enough apparently," Godric's voice cut in before anyone else could speak. " Harry look down at what you are holding in your bare hands."

Harry looked down at his hands and saw that he was holding the red-hot iron without his tongs.

"Oops.." he muttered laying the iron on the iron, he inspected his hand, they weren't damaged.

"Well, we can be certain," Godric said after looking at Harry's hands, "that you have at least the earth and fire elements."

"Knowing me, I'll probably have all four and a fifth one to spare"

"You are probably right Harry, now why don't you go and make that PRACTICE sword now"

Harry chuckled then nodded, he flicked his hand at the metal and which slowly bent into a heavy practice sword.

"You learn too quickly Mr Potter"

"My apologies, also don't say my name like that please you sound like Snape"

"Professor Snape"

Harry rolled his eyes and went back to the house common room to wait for his friends.  
As he waited he thought back to what happened last year:  
 _First getting attacked by dementors, having to go through a trial because I saved myself and my cousin, perfect sense, having to go through torture with a toad because of telling the truth, starting a study group because of said toad and getting the headmaster to be forced to leave because of said group and toad. Also having my Godfather killed because of my Godfathers cousin... Yep definitely a normal year. Oh Merlin, I miss Sirius, I have no clue as to how everyone else got over it so much quicker than me, he paused mid-thought, oh yeah cause it was me that thought that he was in danger. It was me that insisted that we go to the Ministry. It was me that got Sirius..._  
"Harry!", his head snapped up at the sudden shout, "Are you okay? Rodrick and I have been calling you for the last five minutes"

"Oh..Oh yeah I'm fine just got lost in thought"

"Riiiight, well we need to get started on our Potions homework"

"Or Slytherin will have our heads" Rodrick butted in,

"Yes, I already started some of mine, and it's Professor Slytherin," Hanna said glaring at Rodrick who had the decency to cringe away.

"I haven't even started mine yet..." Harry started digging in his bag for a quill and a piece of parchment, after laying them out and having a very hard decision on whether to use Ever Changing Ink or fluorescent pink, he set to work on completing his essay. It wasn't a very hard question,  
'Explain why a bezoar will stop all poisons and the side effects of using one, also state when you would use it'  
Harry wrote for almost 45 minutes until he was forced to stop due to his hand pain. Before he looked up and noticed that Hanna had also finished (Rodrick was searching a book for help)

"How much you wrote?"

"Not much, may I see yours?"

Harry nodded and handed his foot and a half piece of parchment over. Hanna looked at it in shock and looked at hers compared to Harry's.

"Urmm. Three Questions. One, what language is this? Two, why is it so long? And Three... Why is it in bright pink?!"

Harry could have done one of two things laughed at the look on Hannas and Rodrick's face or he could have knocked himself out at his stupidity. Over summer he and Rowena had found out that Modern English and Past English were as different as peas and tomatoes. He must be run exceptionally slow today, _'oh well Salazar will be able to read it... Also, I am not rewriting that cause that hurt to write.'  
_  
"I've written it in the gypsy tongue, the pink ink is because I know how much he hates that colour and I know he will get bored of all the black ink after a while, the length well I had a lot to write, so I wrote it, and it came out very long"

All of laughed a bit then, after Rodricks was finished they chose to it around the fire and talk for a bit till one of them got tired. After a couple of hours, Hanna decided to go to bed.

"I hope you're not trying to steal my betrothed," Rodrick said aggressively after Hanna had gotten out of ear-shot.

"Don't worry," Harry said, his hands up in defence, " we gipsies may not have betrothed but we still respect other men's relationships"

"Good," Rodrick huffed "Well, umm... Do you know where your parents are at the moment?"

Harry looked at him in shock, but then he realised that he was daydreaming when he said that they were dead, earlier on in the day.

"Somewhere I may not follow"

"Where would that be?"

"It matters not"

Well, once again if there are any mistakes please tell me and I will correct them as quickly as possible thanks

-Winter (LionessAblaze(Wattpad)


	4. Angel At Christmas

Key:

 _"_ _Italics"_ = thoughts

The next morning came way too quickly for Harry's liking, after he somehow pulled himself out of his amazingly warm bed he shivered in the cold air of the dorm and pushed down the urge to jump back in his sheets and never come out. He made his way to the bathroom to take a nice long warm shower.

 _'_ _I'm so glad I managed to convince the founders to install them otherwise it would take ages to wash'_

As he entered, he noticed that there all the boys were crowded around the taps trying to figure them out. Then one of the boys spotted him.

"Urrm…Harry, you were here during the building, weren't you? Could you tell us what these contraptions are and how they work?"

"Oh yeah… they're called taps you press the top of them and water comes out of them for about 15-20 seconds, you wash your hands and face with them"

"What do these things do anything?" another boy said pointing at something on the wall.

"Yes, it's called a shower. You stand under that high piece of metal then press this button and it will act like a waterfall, but the water will be the perfect temperature for you."

Harry turned around ready to step in one of the showers but then he remembered something: "Wait, don't use the end shower, Slytherin put it in, the water will always be…"

"Ahhhhhh!"

"…stone cold"

After his warm shower, he went back to his dorm and got dressed and went down into the common room to wait for his friends.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

The morning had been eventless apart from Harry's speech to the whole school on how to use the bathroom. He had found out that he was good at healing (Helga) but struggled with spell work (Rowena), well he could perform the spells find it was creating new spells that he found hard.

Well, now its afternoon and who says that it must be like the morning… Harry was paired with Malfoy, that's just asking for something to happen. Anyway, Godric" s lesson was on working with your swords (practice sword, Harry) against other students.

Harry and Malfoy got up on their duelling platform and took three steps back, as did the rest of the class, and waited for the teacher to announce the start. As he waited Harry got a good look at his opponents' weapon, it wasn't made very well, as in it was worst then a beginner, but it was still deadly sharp but at the same time useless.

"Right class, I don't want any accidents. Can everyone go through the basic movements so that I can see how much people know. You may start"

As Harry had suspected Malfoy's idea of basic was the same, if not worse, then his descendant, as they were soon in a full-blown duel. He had to admit that his foe was doing well considering his weapon quality; he was probably taught at home.

"Harry, Malfoy. Calm down" came Godric's voice though it sounded tiny compared to the clashing of metal, "Well all I can say is that if someone is going to get hurt it better not be Malfoy, his father would shut down the school"

Harry rolled his eyes and was about to ask who his father was when he was cut off by a slash to the neck which was deep enough to almost instantly kill him. He was able to mutter a quiet "oops" before he crashed to the ground and disappeared.

ヽ(=^･ω･^=)丿

Harry came to in his room a few hours later, apart from his throat which was still tender, he was perfectly fine and alive. Before he went down for dinner, he needed to visit someone again… he concentrated on entering the grey light and suddenly found himself face to face with Death…literally on both accounts.

"You know if you wanted to kiss me you could have just asked" Death teased after a few silent seconds.

Harry jumped away spluttering and bright red, "Wha… no ... I…"

"Hahaha, calm down I'm joking, I know it was accidental… or was it?"

"NO!" Harry shouted getting more and more embarrassed by the second.

"So, what did you come here for… apart from admiring the view?"

"I would admire it but there's an eyesore in the way, oh yeah I was wondering when will I be going back to my time?"

"On your birthday, did you know that your birthday is a very special day?"

"No, why?"

"Well on that day and that day only, I am able to transport you through time, though I can only send you back and then back to the exact moment you left as anything beyond that point doesn't exist yet"

"But why is it only that day?"

"On someone's birthday, their magic slightly (very slightly) connects to the ley lines which then feeds them a bit of magic. But in your case the connection is strong, so I am able to transport you along the time streams deep within the Earth."

"Wow… I guess you are gonna use that to make my life more interesting"

"And that guess was spot on. Any more questions?"

"Yeah is there anything I'm not able to do?"

"Yeah"

"What?"

"Die"

"Shut up you bastard"

"Don't worry it will take you ages to learn everything, but it won't take eternity"

"Don't you get bored?"

"Not really, but he counselling job does get very boring… though when the last dark lord came through the redecorating was fun"

"Grindelwald?"

"Urrm… Let's go with that yeah"

"Okaaaay…. Well I better go now, I'm starved"

"See you soon"

Harry opened his eyes to find himself back in his room again, he decided to take a shower and put on a new pair of clothes has he was still covered in blood.

=ටᆼට=

The autumn term passed quickly, Harry only managed to die 9 more times, it would have been less if Malfoy was out of the picture. Rodrick invited Harry to stay at his house when he found out that he was going to stay in Hogwarts. It was the last day of term that Harry and Rodrick were waiting in the Great Hall for one of the hippogriffs to return to take them to The Burrow so that they can get back early so that Rodrick could do his Christmas shopping in the nearest village. Hanna had already left on one of the first rides as she didn't need to travel far.

"You are so lucky that you could do your shopping during school"

"Well being killed continuously isn't lucky, it's bloody annoying"

"The fact that you can die over and…"

"Your house wouldn't happen to be called The Burrow would it?" Harry had heard his friends repeatedly say those words all term, so it was starting to piss him off.

"…over is amazing" Rodrick finished off as if never interrupted, "And yes, it is how did you know?"

"Lucky guess I suppose, do you want to play exploding snaps?"

"What's that?"

"It's a game that some magical gyspys that I met played, hang on a second I think I have some in my trunk"

As Harry taught Rodrick how to play exploding snaps, he thought about the fact that he still hasn't told his friends that he was the mysterious funder, oh and that he was from the future. When they got called out Harry noticed that their Hippogriff looked like Buckbeak, but it was darker in colour and it had a bottomless and feather-light charmed pouch attached to its back. As they took off, Harry started to wonder about what will happen when he gets back home and how his friends will react to his…changes.

(ฅ^･ω･^ฅ)

As they were about to go over the fields around the burrow the hippogriff hit some strong winds. It struggled to stay in the air and reach its destination, as it regained control, Rodrick lost his control and fell from his ride screaming. When Harry realised what happened he instantly jumped and dived down to catch his friend before he became a pancake. He allowed his wings to appear after he caught so that he could try and slow there landing. Fortunately, his quick thinking saved Rodrick from being said pancake and they had landed in front of Rodrick's house unfortunately, Rodrick's parents saw everything. Harry gently placed his friend down and told their ride to return back to the castle.

"What…Who are you?" Stuttered Mrs Weasley who was standing behind her husband at the entrance of their home.

"My apologies Lord and Lady Weasley, my name is Harry I'm one of Rodrick's friends from Hogwarts"

"Oh, so you're the weird one and we are no Lord or Lady" Mr Weasley blurted out but then winced as he was elbowed by his wife.

"It's okay, I give people that image, but we might want to take your son inside"

After they took Rodrick inside, The Weasleys and Harry sat down and the latter answering questions.

"How were you able to conjure those wings so quickly"

"I didn't, I have some angel blood"

The questions carried on until Rodrick woke up which wasn't until a few hours later. Mr Weasley went out with Rodrick to finish his Christmas shopping.

ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ

Harry was woken the next morning by Hedwig tapping on the shutters of the spare room he was staying in. When he opened them, he realised that she was carrying a bag full of presents, which he freed her from. After he dressed, he made his way downstairs he noticed that the family was shocked at the number of presents.

"Good Morning" Harry cheerfully said

"Good morning Harry" Mrs Weasley and Rodrick said together

"Oh, hello Harry sorry there is this present that I am curious about," Mr Weasley said distracted by a tall thin box that stood against a wall.

"Who is it from?"

"A Potter…but the Potters are too of high a class to even think about us"

Rodrick rolled his eyes and said "well I know a certain angel whose surname is Potter"

"Harry", squeaked Mrs Weasley in a startled voice, "this is from you?"

"Yes…"

"But you have already given us a great gift by saving Rodrick's life"

"This present is of no use to any family but yours"

Mr Weasley walked up to the package and after cutting the strings removed the brown paper to reveal a grandfather clock.

"It's called a family clock each hand is set to an immediate family when someone is born a new hand is added and their name is engraved on it. When a person is no more it will stay on death for three days then it will disappear"

"Thank you so much Harry, it is beautiful"

"Come let's open some more"

Harry watched as they opened there presents from him Rodrick's was a box large box of chocolates (which he had to explain what chocolate was), Mrs Weasley's was a book a basket full of books and Mr Weasleys was a sword that Harry had made.

"Who made this, it must have been a master smith"

"Urm.." Harry felt himself blush

"It's beautiful the designs are so accurate"

"I…Urr..'

"Harry made it" Rodrick blurted out

"Really?" Harry nodded, "Then I shall treasure it all the more"

To save himself from further embarrassment Harry opened one of his gifts which just so happened to be from Salazar (who loved to embarrass him). It was a self-restoring potions kit which included wolfsbane, Harry made Salazar swear not to tell anyone about.

The next was from Helga, it was a trunk that had a greenhouse with a range of rare plants growing within. Godric's present was a few handfuls of throwing knives that were goblin-made. Lastly, Rowena's gift was a book of obscure magic.

They opened the rest of the presents quickly before they sat around the table to have the feast.

The rest of the holiday passed with snowball fights and amazing feats of culinary skill.

ᒄ₍⁽ˆ⁰ˆ⁾₎ᒃ

If you see any mistakes, please tell me and I will fix it as quick as possible.

-Winter


End file.
